The Death of a Legend
by Lunawolf5
Summary: When the legend of Fairy tail dies Igneel has to make the guild feel better for his stupid sons thought process.


I went to his grave. It was the anniversary of his death. 7 years to the date actually. It was ironic though that the one thing the only thing he was looking for he never found before his death but it came to the general.

I stared at the head stone remembering that day. The day the legend died and started all at the same time.

_"Gray! Get out here! The ceremony is about to start!" A blonde shouted throw the said ice mages door._

_"I am not going! That fire brained lunatic couldn't even come back and make me go!" Gray shouted back with a snarl._

_"Gray get your icy ass out here!" A red haired women shouted ready to break down grays door._

_"Alright I'm coming! Calm down Erza! Lucy did you really have to bring her?" Gray said as he came out of his apartment in black a small dragon pin on the collar of the suit jacket in honor of his fallen comrade. The whole team had one. _

_The three walked to the graveyard were only fairy tail could have a party since the fallen would hang around and scare the crap out of them if they gave him anymore attention than he actually deserved in his opinion that is._

_There was an open bar and all the members of fairy tail along with some blue Pegasus and the dragon slayers from saber tooth were there. Cobra and jallal were let out of jail for the ceremony and even Mystegen had found some way to make an appearance for a short time saying a few words to the grave before he had to go. Gildarts was there and even the king had showed up to say goodbye to the fallen Mage._

_"He would kill us if he found out this many people showed up." Gray whispered to Erza._

_"Yeah he would." Erza whispered back._

_Suddenly there was a gush of wind that fell on the funeral perception. Gray and Erza looked up to see a very large object blocking the sun and flapping it's massive wings to set down on the ground with a surprisingly soft thud considering the beings size._

_"A dragon!" Gray said watching breathlessly as the dragon walked to the grave._

_Master makarov stepped between the grave and the dragons large head coughing to make himself known as the dragon came to a halt eyeing the small man carefully with his lava colored eyes._

_"I know you're not here to fight or else you could have gotten rid of us all by now so what do you want?" The master asked Wendy and gajeel behind him to make sure the dragon didn't hurt the master._

_The dragon let out a mighty laughing sound and looked at the three with amused eyes. The sun hitting his red scales the right way making the dragon look as though it was on fire._

_"Now I know he told you about me." The dragon said with a huff of amusement. "He was always a loud childed. Though quick to learn the art of dragon slaying he was never the smartest boy ever."_

_"I will ask you one more time who are you?" The master said getting angry now._

_"Me? I am hurt I know I left the poor boy but he never talked about me? Oh well I am Igneel the fire dragon ruler and father of Natsu Dragneel!" The dragon said standing up on all fours reaching his head up to look as mighty as possible with his wings open all the way. He craned his thick neck down to were a stunned master was standing and asked, "And who might you be trying to stop me from saying goodbye to my son?"_

_The master just started at the dragon along with everyone in the guild. The first one to come out of the stumper was Gildarts he stepped up to Igneel and spoke._

_"We are Natsu's current family. We are fairy tail." Gildarts said to the dragon a small bow since Igneel was technically a king._

_"Oh you are the one who fought Acnologia aren't you? Well I am surprised you are still alive." Igneel said to gildarts._

_"It was a fight I will never forget." Gildarts said._

_"I would hope not. I hear that other than my son there were two dragon slayers in this guild am I correct?" Igneel asked lowering himself to his belly and crossing his front legs and wings. His tail whipped past gray to go to the dragons mighty side._

_"No that would not be right. Other than Natsu there were three dragon slayers. Wendy gajeel and laxus." Gildarts explained and Igneel gave an amused huff._

_"Laxus I have heard of him before. He tried to take over the guild before my son stopped him with the help of Metallicana's son. I was told he is a second generation with a dragon slayer lacrima. In my book dragon slayers are not dragon slayers until they have been taught the ways from a true dragon. I have also heard that both second generation dragon slayers where at one bought thought poorly of. Do you know why gildarts?" Igneel said getting closer to the s-class Mage._

_"No. I do not." Gildarts had broke in a sweat and looked to be afraid of the dragon at this point in time._

_"Because dragons have a code like your morals. Natsu followed these to the dot I hear Wendy also follows them and at one point Gajeel had strayed but came back to follow them. Sting and Rogue follow them to a certain point but they did kill dragons so they didn't learn everything. But second gen does not have these they have to learn them on there own which one never did and this laxus has finally learned them after the fight with my son." Igneel explained. He friends away from gildarts who looked ready to piss him self. Igneel turned to gray and Erza._

_"Gray Fullbuster and Erza scarlet. You two I have heard much about. You have protected Nastu as much as he would allow you to and for that I am forever grateful. That boy wouldn't even ask for my help so you must be very special people to him. I am also sorry that he had caused you all so much trouble but he has always been like that. Blew up his first valvano at three. Not the most fun thing I have ever done for that boy." Igneel said and raised his mighty claws touching them to the pins the two wore at the moment and they started to burn. They went into the armor and outfits like they were nothing and hit the skin underneath creating a dragon tattoo out of the pins. Both Erza and Gray were surprised when the burning didnt hurt them at all. It was just a slight uncomfortable feeling._

"_If you ever run into a dragon show them these they will instantly be friend you. Well except that nasty Acnologia but he gives dragons a bad name. I must be off now. I have someone to see and he has waited a long time to see me again. This was a wonderful ceremony thank you for having it for Natsu. I will-" Igneel cut off his head shooting up as his ears twitched. "I must leave now or else he really will kill me." Igneel mumbled to himself and spread his mighty wings taking off into the sky leaving fairy tail and company to watch in amazement as the dragon left pounding its massive wings through the air and going at such speeds something that size should not be able to go at._

As the memory faded away I smiled setting an ice rose on grave stone and placed my other hand on the mark Igneel had given me all those years ago.

"Natsu you fool." I said and walked away to remember all the fights I had with him along with the missions and laughs we had together.

Thousands of miles away a fire dragon landed in front of a cave in the middle of a volcano.

"I'm back." The dragon called into the cave and a boy came out.

"Igneel! Your back!" The small boy called running up to the dragon and wrapped his small arms around the dragons snot.

The dragon blew hot air into his pink hair. "Natsu I have to leave you soon."

"What? Why?!" The boy shrieked looking up to the dragon with scared eyes.

"I have a place for you to go. The people there know you care about you." Igneel said to the boy who gave him an odd look.

"How? I have never seen other people in my life." Natsu asked still questioning the dragon with out looks.

Igneel just shook his head with a smile. "Get on I will take you to them. I doubt you will remember them but they will you. And remember always trust the dragon tattoo." Igneel paused so Natsu could finish the phrase.

"Because the tattoo will show you the trustworthiness of a person since dragons never lie." Natsu concluded with a sigh and climbed on to the dragons neck where the shoulder blades and neck as the dragon spread his large wings sailing through the winds the thousands of miles to the guild he saw 7 years ago.

Igneel dropped down behind the targeted destination. He saw the raven haired boy he had given the tattoo all those years ago. Igneel dropped down in front of the walking boy.

"You came back! Why?" The boy yelled looking at the dragon with wide eyes.

"I have come back because I needed to come back." Igneel replied and felt Natsu shifting on his back and moved his wings so that the other would not see Natsu yet.

"And why is that?" The boy asked again growing impatient.

"Gray what if I said that the past 7 years where a lie I had to cover up something." Igneel said trying to keep Natsu as under control as possible at this point.

"What was it?" Gray asked concerned about the dragon who was acting off his wings shifting every so often.

"Natsu never died." Igneel blurted out as he felt Natsu climbing down his tail and hit the ground with a thud.

Gray saw the boy running up the dragons body sliding his hand across the dragons red scales as he neared gray he slowed down giving the man a questioning look.

"Who are you? You smell weird!" Natsu blurted out when his hand hit igneels head and jaw line.

"This is a joke right? Your telling me that instead of dying he aged backwards?! He's what ten now?!" Gray shouted at the dragon making Natsu flip at the man in front of him.

"Igneel is awesome and you will obey him!" Natsu huffed then crossed his tiny arms sticking out his tongue before shoving his face into the scarf he wore.

"Yeah the magic that was supposed to kill him actually turned his clock back a few years. Actually he was about 3 when I finally found him. A family had taken him in when he was flung back. I had to get him back before we lost the only fire dragon slayer out there. When I heard you were having a funeral for him I had to see it for my self to see whether or not to return him to fairy tail. Of course he doesn't remember you at all so it may be a little aka ward at first." Igneel said shuffling on his feet before resting his large body on them.

"Buddy it's awkward now. So can he use his magic like he could from before?" Gray asked knowing he was going to have to explain this to well everyone later.

"Yes. His magic levels are the same as when you thought you lost him. Still got the lighting thing and I never got the full story on that one but he still can do all that just there is one more thing he can do that he wasn't able to before." Igneel said looking at the boy who had lost all interest in the grown up talking and was now looking at a patch of grass.

"What?" Gray asked not sure he wanted to find out or not.

"He doesn't get motion sickness anymore." Igneel said regretfully.

"And you make it sound like a bad thing why?" Gray asked not seeing any downfall to this.

"Transportation showed him his limits what he can and can't do. With that gone he has no limits and he will be I don't want to say be worse than before because he won't be but he is not as focused on destroying things anymore still could. Let's not make it sound like he want he will but he's more curious than before and the transportation was the only thing keeping him in line." Igneel said his lava colored eyes searching gray for anything.

"I don't get it." Gray finally said crossing his arms over his bare chest his dragon and fairy tail tattoos showing on opposite sides.

"You will. I must be going now. Natsu come here!" Igneel called the boy and nodded into a man before grays eyes making them bulge.

"What's up Igneel?" Natsu asked running up to the dragon man with a smile on his face.

"I have to go now. This is gray he will take care of you until the other one steps in understand? Now remember trust the dragon tattoos right?" Igneel said kneeling down in front of the smaller boy his long pink hair covering most of his back.

"No don't leave we are supposed to be partners and stuff!" Natsu cried and wrapped his arms around the man's neck his face in the pink locks.

"I need to. If I don't now you can't go on amazing journeys or fight with that guy." Igneel pointed to gray who was sorta touched by the way the two spoke to each other. "Trust me you will love it here. Give it a year if you still don't like it leave but you won't find me again so stay here. You have the scarf it will protect you." Igneel said to Natsu resting his own chin on Natsu's shoulder.

The two separated finally and Igneel stepped back turning into a dragon again he spread his mighty wings and took off leaving his only son with the guild that cared so much about him already.

Natsu turned to gray and whipped away the tears that had begun to show. He stepped in front of gray his hands on his hips like a sassy little girl.

"So I am gray Fullbuster-" he was cut off by a snort from Natsu as soon as he started.

"I know who you are ice princess always have. I just wanted to stay with Igneel as long as possible." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Oh you're evil." Gray said coldly but gave the other a fist bump anyway.

"Now let's get some food! I am starving! I missed Mira's cooking!" Natsu said about to march right into the guild when gray stopped him with an evil smile.

"Oh no we are playing this one as much as possible. I have a plan ready?" Gray asked lowering himself to Natsu's level which he was used to since Natsu has always been shorter than the ice Mage.

"Let's hear what you got?" Natsu said with a large toothy grin.

"We make it look like your bloody and I just stopped villains from hurting a little boy. A set you on the ground and back away before anyone gets too close you light on fire and shout your whole I'm back thing!" Gray said seeing that there were white sheets and ketchup near by since there was a restaurant next to the guild.

******"Oh I like it!" Natsu said excitedly an evil grin covering his face.**


End file.
